deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Observer
The Observer, Real name Kevin Haas is a Creepypasta and one of the main antagonists of TribeTwelve. He is the leader of the proxies and the right hand of The Administrator. Fanon Battle Ideas So Far * The Observer VS Ghostface '(Completed) * 'Slenderman VS The Tall Man (as part of Slenderman's team, completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * BEN Drowned * Beetlejuice * Herobrine (Minecraft) * John Kramer (SAW) * Noob Saibot (Mortal Kombat) * Mephiles the Dark (Sonic) * Pennywise (IT) * SCP-106 (SCP Foundation) * The Tall Man (Phantasm) * Monika (Doki Doki literature club) History Death Battle Info * Real Name: Kevin Haas * Age: ??? * Occupation: Proxy * Aliases: Leader of the proxies, right hand of Slenderman Abilities * Technopathy ** Can easily hack into machines (for example, computers) * Time Manipulation and Time Travel ** Can control time in a unknown way, which he could use to travel to someone or something’s past * Teleportation ** Teleports pretty fast * Intelligence * Darkness Manipulation * Disease Manipulation ** Made Noah sick (literally) and created a virus * Circadian Manipulation ** Can control the day-night cycle * Apportation * Time Travel of himself and others * Spatial Manipulation ** Made a stairway and broadwalk loop endlessly * Matter Manipulation and Biological Manipulation ** Gave eyes to leaves and inanimate objects * Mind Control * Possession * Dream Manipulation * Body Control ** Can control his own body functions, like changing how many eyes he has * Can loop day and night * Lighting Manipulation * Causality Manipulation * Shapeshifting Weapons *The Rune of Severance **A powerful weapon that can "hack" living beings and free entities from the control of others **The Observer can also use it to watch far away events and use clairvoyance Feats * Is implied to be more violent than the Administrator (Slenderman) himself, despite not having full control/leadership over him. * The true leader of the proxies. Also being the more mysterious of them all too. * Extremely manipulative. Able to trick anyone into complying to the Administrator. * Created many video tapes. Most of them being messages/subliminal messages of the work for the Administrator. * Has been stalking and kidnapping Noah for ages and is yet to give up * Created a virus * Rotated the entire Earth to change the time of day * Is unbound by the definition of time and transcends the physical reality perceived by mortals in a way similar to Plato's Allegory of the Cave * Was unaffected by his wrists and throat being slit * Operates in a way similar to Platonic Ideals * Created a device that recorded audio from Noah’s daily life ** Only two audio files were recorded however. Faults * One of the least active proxies sometimes. * Unknown kill count. * Arrogant. Gallery F5DB3751-9AFA-4F3D-8B04-9E2D06CA905F.gif 6F77A3FC-EDDF-48C1-95D4-DE16D6C49DF2.gif 5D325F5F-13E8-48CC-8089-9969CA25087F.jpeg DE70EC26-5E76-4512-93E5-74497D8F4677.jpeg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Creepypasta characters Category:Youtube Combatants Category:Hacker Category:Darkness Users Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Combatants with an unknown origin story Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Leaders Category:Villains Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Slenderverse Combatants Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Brainwashers Category:Proxies Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Virus Category:Possessed combatants Category:Light Users Category:Dream Users Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Shapeshifters